youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
James Yuan
History James Yuan was abandoned as a child. A typical story, sure. But this is not your average kid. James grew up in an orphanage, not knowing who or what he was. He was surrounded by kids of all ages, races, and cultures. James learned to value life, and to give his all for anyone he calls his friend. As James grew older, mysterious things began to happen. This all started when, one night, James was in the bathroom--trying to get away from all the run-around of the world--when a dark orb appeared in front of James. James touched it, and it turned a purplish-blue. He walked around it, and it started making sounds. James was fascinated with it, and it turned yellow. A knock on the door made the orb disappear. As time went on, James learned how to control his newly-found powers. He started gaining telekenisis powers, and grew his Dark Magic powers. But, as his powers grew stronger, they also grew unstabler, and James became more secluded. He started hiding in his music--James is an accomplished musician on multiple instruments--and his drawings. Just before his 15th birthday, someone came to the orphanage, who claimed to be James' mother. James was in shock. He never knew his mother, but now he could meet her. James and his mother started off great. James learned he was part Asian--1/16, to be exact--which explains his last name. Just before she left, she handed James a piece of paper. What James found out later was that this piece of paper explained everything about his powers, and how he got them. That same night, James read the paper, and learned that his whole family were dark magicians, able to bend dark magic. James knew sooner or later everyone in the orphanage would find out about his powers, so he pakced up the few belongings he had and left. To where, he did not know. For the next year, James roamed the streets, sleeping on benches, behind dumpsters, and in side telephone boxes. Finally, just after James' 16 birthday, he was found by Maxwell Crock, who had heard all about James. Maxwell explained to James that he wasn't the only one with powers, that there was a whole team fighting evil in the world. James, ready to get off the streets, accepted Max's offer to join Young Justice, and know resides at Mount Justice. Personality James is very light-hearted. He likes to get to know people. James is a very talented musician, and can play almost anything on the guitar. He loves listening to his rock music on his MP3 player, and spends half his time doing that. James has a deep understanding of his powers. Every night, just before bed, James meditates, letting his sould wander the Dark Deminsion, a place that only Dark Magic users can go. James usually wears his jeans, plain white T-shirt, an overshirt, and his tennis shoes. He also keeps the paper his mother gave to him in a necklace which he wears around his neck all the time. Powers *'Telekinisis' - James can move some things with his mind, although these powers are not fully developed. *'Mental manipulation' - James can control people's minds for a short time, and can scramble their thoughts. *'Dark Magic' - James has a high sense of Dark Magic, and is learning to control it completely. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Magic Category:American Category:Male Category:Sixteen Category:Young Justice